Here is Gone A Saiyajin Love Story
by karazysaiyajinprincess
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta managed to wish back Vegetasei? A saiyajin romance fic. FF.net has elimiated... other sections, so i'm very sorry for not updating for so long!
1. Default Chapter

"Here is gone"  
  
Lets just say its no V/B fic. Heh heh, small amounts of Bulma-bashing, not too bad though. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I really really wish I did!! That'd be awesomely cool! But sadly I don't think I'd EVER be that lucky, so therefore I don't own any of the spiffy characters *cries* anywho.. here's the fic, enjoy. I'll write more once I get 5 reveiws! PLZ RandR.. I'm gunna be updating this as soon as I can (fanfiction.net's being mean right now) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we must discuss the economic growth inside the city." a rather puny, purple-skinned alien with huge bug-like eyes whined towards the prince of the saiyajin who was staring off into the city, his head supported by his hand.  
  
"My Prince, we must discuss this! The slums of the city are starting to show the beginnings of an epidemic!!"  
  
Vegeta groaned a bit and then turned his dark-as-night eyes on his 'advisor'.  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it? WORM" the Saiyajin no Oji growled at the now cowering man in front of him.  
  
"M-My Prince I meant no disrespect, I just simply meant to say that many have died already, and I wouldn't want the other rulers of the planets in this sector to think of the saiyajin race as diseased."  
  
"You mean to say that the saiyajin are weak?"  
  
"N-No not at All Prince Vegeta, I just thought that with all the visiting dignitaries the city should just glow with the strength and power that the saiyajin race is known for. It wouldn't do at all for your coronation if they thought the rest of the race weak, even though saiyajin are the strongest race in the universe." Pleaded the little man; he knew very well what Vegeta did to those who even slightly angered him. His memory drifted to a Makorin who was his last advisors, the guards said they heard the man pleading for dead for days. the thought sent shivers up the purple-skinned alien's spine.  
  
"Well then, take care of it. Don't we have some doctors on this planet?! . Incompliant." Vegeta snorted and began to mutter phrases too colorful to be repeated under his breath. The little man yelped a bit and bowed as he ran off to complete his duty.  
  
"Oh umm, one last thing Vegeta-sama, don't forget the games in your honor are this afternoon! I hear they are going to be amazing, some really great matches."  
  
Vegeta waved the little man off and then resumed staring out the window, boredly, 'Maybe I'll go train later. this is truly boring' he pondered to himself.  
  
'Why did that damn woman have to die? No matter'.  
  
That 'era' in Vegeta's life was years gone and Vegetasei had been wished back since then, thanks to that little namek and those dragonballs. Vegeta smirked to himself, remembering the looks on the Z-warriors faces as he wished the saiyajin race back into being.  
  
The few that had agreed to come with him to Vegetasei were adjusting well to the change; Kakkarott's brat's brat was here, as was his brat, the male one, and surprisingly that damn blond haired tin can..(, Pan, Trunks, and, 18, ? I dunno).  
  
The rest had stayed on that pathetic mud-ball, where he had been trapped all those years.  
  
With that thought he pushed himself out of his throne and pulled off his cloak, throwing over the arm of the heavily gilded chair and headed for his private training room.  
  
'The best thing that woman was good for was her invention for training. heh, yeah that.. and the sex.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Directly below Prince Vegeta's apartments, only about 15 stories down, in the underground slave quarters, the preparations for the games that afternoon were in full swing.  
  
The palace servants were running back and forth through the corridors with requests from the foreign dignitaries that were arriving a few days early for the coronation, most of who were going to be attending the games.  
  
The Sirok beasts, giant catlike creatures that had scales instead of fur and were the size of draft horses were being herded into shoots, their trainers yelling at a pair of slaves who were being thrown around by one of the monstrous beasts.  
  
Though the main attraction this afternoon was to be the tournament. Only saiyajin, fighting other saiyajin even though they were only slaves. The supposedly weakest of the strongest race battling it to the death, it was an honor among arena slaves to be chosen to fight in this 'battle'.  
  
A small group of these fighters were standing together, all dressed in the black and red armor of the slave owner, Kersrit. His personal emblem, a three headed boar of some sort on the back. The group all fit a certain specification. Black hair, eyes that where engineered to look red, and dark brown or black tails, all male; with only one exception, a female, shorter than her male counterparts but looking no less vicious.  
  
She held her snowy white tail around her waist protectively. It was always a burden as a slave, to be different. She had tried to dye the infernal thing a thousand times, to no avail, the next morning the white coloring was back again. But thankfully she was too valuable of an asset to let go, and Kersrit knew it.  
  
So she had a home and a steady supply of food. She had been looking foreword to this competition for years now. At the age of 23 she was one of the first to be born on the newly reincarnated Vegetasei, and by the age of 8 she was fighting in the arena, and loved it.  
  
'This is going to be a day to remember.' She mused to herself 'I wonder if any of the elite will be there' The thought of fighting infront of any of the higher class saiyajin always let her mind drift. 'What if one of them is impressed and takes me for a sparring partner, to spar an elite!'  
  
"KAMASI!" a rude voice interrupted the young saiyajin's pondering abruptly. She looked up with her reddish eyes.  
  
"Yessir?" She asked snapping to attention. Kersrit was renown for his strictness with his slaves, it was much more like being in the military than being a servant.  
  
"I -said- to make sure you take care of -that- before you fight. You may be valuable, but I'm not having you embarrass me with that freak tail of yours again!" The slightly overweight saiyajin growled at her. He was a little bit shorter that Kamasi, and somewhat stout also, though someone who thought the man to be weak would be sore the next morning, if they woke at all.  
  
He could have been elite if he had really wanted to, but. arena slaves were his passion. He enjoyed yelling and screaming at them. It was common knowledge that if you were a slave of Kersrit, you were good, or you were dead.  
  
Kamasi put her fist to her chest and bowed then turned and ran off to find something to dye her tail with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There! Whaddya think?! Oooo. its fun ^^ and not too out of character I hope, gimme your suggestions, remember at least 5 reveiws for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I've decided to make this a multiple couples deal, not sure if I'm gunna have a little T/P action yet, but tis a possibility, maybe T/18??? *Grin* anywho, I'll have to figure it out if I ever get any reviews -_- *whimpers* BTW, thx to my reviewers: *Ryoko*TP and Deece, first two reviews! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks yawned a little bit as he slid on his dress armor; his life since coming to Vegetasei had been tiring to say the least. He'd never known how much his saiyajin half wanted to train and battle until he came here, his father was right, he probably would have been stronger without his mother's influence. Trunks frowned, his mother had died of cancer a few years ago, it was unexpected, and after she was diagnosed it only took a few weeks for her to die.  
  
He frowned and put past times out of his mind, today he was going to become the saiyajin-no-oji, and his father would finally take the throne. Trunks smirked, a day to remember. He pulled his long (nearly to the small of his back) lavender hair back out of his face and gathered it into a low ponytail. Saiyajin women seemed to have an attraction to long hair, or maybe because he was the second strongest being here.  
  
One of his servants, a gray skinned alien with big silver eyes and light blue hair stuck her head in the door, "Master Trunks, you're expected at the royal palace soon, your father would be disappointed if you were late"  
  
Trunks nodded and gave her a smile, she only bowed and left, he would probably never get used to having so many serv-slaves, not servants, slaves. He grabbed the black cape that matched his body suit and jumped out the open window of one of the upper stories of his personal palace, as he flew at nearly top speed, he tried to fasten the cape, but by the time he reached his usual landing spot, a courtyard in the middle of the palace he'd only halfway finished putting on the demandable thing.  
  
He was wrestling with the stupid thing for about five minutes when a feminine voice burst out laughing behind him. He'd known that laugh for far too long, "Panny!" he growled as he spun on his heel to find the younger warrior doubled over laughing. She was wearing the classic blue body suit; even if it was cut lower that it had probably been originally. He shook his head, Pan had changed a lot since moving here, she'd even gotten her tail regenerated to fit in better.  
  
Since the 'Return' as most of the population called it, not having a tail was actually a sign of power, because 'only' too Super Sayajins neither had tails, the masses just simply supposed that when you reached that high a level your tail wasn't needed. For the most part they were right, though he was surprised that his father hadn't gotten his tail back.  
  
Trunks was very quickly 'whapped' back to reality by a punch in his shoulder. "Stop daydreaming about my body Trunks-kun", Pan said with a wink  
  
"Anyone who was thinking about -your- body needs to be dragged out into the street and torn limb from limb"  
  
That earned him another playful punch, 'Damn she's getting strong' he thought to himself looking at the shorter woman in front of him. She was Super Saiyajin too, though she tried to hide it, he didn't know why.  
  
"So, Trunksie, are you looking foreword to today?" she asked with a grin "You get to be PRINCE Trunksie-chan" she said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Damn, did anyone ever tell you that you're really, REALLY annoying?" growled Trunks.  
  
"I believe that you did" retorted the raven haired demi-saiyan. She sighed, realizing that he hadn't figured out how to attach his cape yet. With a little shake of her head she batted his hands away and fastened it for him. "You're pathetic Trunks-sama" she said tauntingly and offered an exaggerated bow. She smirked and headed into the palace, her heeled boots clicking on the floor tiles.  
  
Trunks watched her back as she went, mesmerized by the movements of her hips and by the way her tail swayed with her movements. 'She isn't THAT much younger than me.' he thought to himself. True, to saiyajin a few decades wasn't 'that much longer'. But he quickly shook himself; this was little Panny he was talking about! He watched her grow up. though. that was a long time ago. He had to admit that she was surprising well endowed for a woman who spent most of her time fighting.  
  
Pan smirked a bit, she could feel the purple haired demi-saiyajin's eyes on her back. She knew how most of the z-fighters thought of her, that's why she was here. To be saiyajin, that's all. In a lot of ways, she was more saiyajin than human, so she fit in here. Though she was probably about as strong as Trunks, she hadn't tried to advance in ranks; she was very simply a middle-class warrior. Still able to go out and get into a bar tussle, it was. fun. Her grandmother would completely spaz if she knew what 'Sweet little Panny' was up to.  
  
As she walked down the halls of the palace, she realized very quickly, that she had NO idea where she was going. On her trips to the palace she usually just stuck to the training areas, she'd never been anywhere else inside the. as she now realized, huge palace. She frowned and looked back the way she came. 'Maybe Trunks can show me where to go.' she though, chewing her lower lip. Then, realizing that she'd never live down getting lost, just continued.  
  
She continued down the tall ceilinged hallways, getting more lost by the moment, but her pride wouldn't allow her to stop and ask for directions. so instead she just wandered around her eyes on the large tapestries depicting saiyajin history and battles. Her eyes were glued on one of the older ones as she walked past, saiyajin riding on the backs of some odd 3-headed dog- like beasts, when she ran strait into a wall. Or she thought it was a wall, looking up she realized that she'd managed to run headlong into Vegeta. "Vegeta-san! Am I glad I found you!" Pan said, excitedly, now she could follow him. she didn't need directions, haha!  
  
Vegeta blinked at the woman in front of him. Short black hair, since she had her head bowed slightly, as was respectful, he couldn't see her face. he didn't recognize her. With a grunt he said, "What are you doing here, woman? How the hell did you get in here?" The woman turned her obsidian eyes up to him, and narrowed them. She folded her arms under her breasts and glared daggers.  
  
"Vegeta. stop being an idiot"  
  
The prince stared at the young woman in front of him. no one spoke to the saiyajin-no-oji like that! NO ONE!  
  
"Listen to me you little wench, when I find out who you are"  
  
"You know who I am, I didn't think I'd changed THAT much." She practically screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the short woman before him, then put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little ways. Then let go, and walked around her, slowly, then once he was finished his inspection, he folded his arms and frowned.  
  
"No, I don't know who you are".  
  
She made a fustrated sound, and rolled her eyes. "I'm Pan"  
  
"That's nice"  
  
".. I'm Kakkarot's Brat's Brat."  
  
"Oh!".. "You should have told me that"  
  
Vegeta scrutinized her again. She didn't look much like the rest of her family, except that expression resembled the one that Kakkorot's woman made before she hit the idiot over the head with a frying pan. She'd cut off her hair, it was now cut to her ears and spiked. so she wanted to fit in. His eyes trailed down her body. lingering for a moment on her chest, a smirk spread across his face, then he continued down, noticing her tail. 'She really is more saiyajin than the rest of her family' he thought idly to himself.  
  
With a frown he pryed his eyes from her body and walked past her. "Come on, woman, no used in wandering around lost"  
  
He heard a little yelp from behind him and footsteps quickening to catch up with him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thanks to all my reviewers! I'm a little bit confused about this fic. but that doesn't matter! ^^ as long as I keep writing I'm bound to come up with a good plot! So, keep reading!  
  
BTW: I dun own dbz, for any of you who thought I did. *Pouts* you know what that means? I don't own Veggie. or Trunksie *Cries* ITS NOT FAIR! But I do own Kama-chan! Bwahahahahahhahahahaha. that means I can do whatever I want! *Dances* heh. *sweatdrop* anywho, thx for the reviews, now, on with the fic.  
  
But First: Oh. and when you review, answer this question: Who should couple up with who? Because. well I'm having a hard time deciding!  
  
Kama-chan: Are you done *Threatening glare*  
  
Cantie: *nods*  
  
AND!  
  
*whap*  
  
sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kamasi muttered a little bit at her tail, this was the seventh time she'd tried to dye it and the white was still visible. She sighed and tried again, looking at the clock on the wall. She at this rate she'd miss the tournament! She gave a frustrated growl as she waited, glaring at anyone who came near her. With a snort she finally gave up on her tail, it was hopeless. So she quickly made her way back to her group, only a few flecks of white visible. Kersrit would have to deal with it. When she got back to her group they were already being issued weapons and being weighed. She hated being light, always being put in the . lightweight division, she KNEW she could take on any of the bigger males here.  
  
"Kamasi! Where have you been?" bellowed the stout saiyajin  
  
"Sorry, Sir, I was carrying out your orders, sir." She responded, uncoiling her tail from her waist "It didn't work too well, but I think it'll do"  
  
"Fine, get over there, your division goes on first, if you don't win I'll make sure that your corpse is fed to the Shiroks!"  
  
Kamasi muttered a bit at the threat. She wasn't going to loose, but the dishonor of becoming food for those things was unimaginable. She made a brief movement that might have resembled a bow if not for the dangerous look on her face and then headed off to be weighed and checked for outside weapons. As she was checked she glared at the men doing it. they always enjoyed themselves far too much. Once they finished she snatched her armor back from a guard with a stupid grin on his face. it took most of her self control not to punch him through the wall. With a shake of her head she continued down the chain-lined enclosed passage, it felt like a cage, the only thing she hated about arena fighting was this part. The endless checks and re-checks and being in these KAMI- DAMNED CAGES, she growled and slammed her fist into one of the chain linked fences, sending vibrations down it, and earning her a few worried looks from guards. She had a reputation for not respecting 'authority'. Sometimes she regretted being born a slave. She was strong, maybe as strong as some of the elite, maybe someday she'd free herself from Kersrit and his constant badgering; Someday, though probably not today, and more than likely that someday would never happen. She wasn't in the habit of diluting herself with foolish dreams and wishing!  
  
Finally Kamasi finished her long trek down the 'hall of checks' she picked up her favorite weapon, from a long table, a set of metal claws and sat down on a long metal bench, putting them on. She slid one onto her left hand and examined it closely, looking for defects. Finding none she leaned back against the cement wall and now examined her competition. There were A few good warriors, but not many. Arena fighting wasn't supposed to be 'to the death'; at least that's what it said in the rulebook. But, as one of Kersrit's warrior's, she knew better to leave the arena before she was dead, or her opponent was. She sighed, one of these poor things would die today. It looked like this would be the first time in the large arena for some of them. Just out of the junior leagues and training, she shook her head.  
  
She then closed her eyes and began going over her new techniques in her mind. She had come up with some nasty ones. Again she cursed the arena's limitations. it had an anti-ki field around it. No flying. no energy attacks. She did know how to harness her ki, unlike most arena fighters, but she had also survived a lot more battles than most arena fighters and therefore had more training and more money put into her training by her owner. 'Yes,' she thought to herself 'it is good to be the best'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks shook his head a few minutes after Pan walked from the courtyard, he'd been daydreaming. As he started walking he pulled the cape over his shoulder trying to hide the result of exactly -what- he'd been daydreaming about. He tried to stop his cheeks from burning, but all he managed to do was give himself a headache. Maybe he would invite Pan over for dinner some time.  
  
He frowned at himself; he should really stop thinking like that. (Like that's likely!) Slowly he began to regain his normal state of mind, which was a good thing, because he began to see aliens in fine clothing roaming the halls as he approached the outer area of the palace, near the arena. Alien diplomats and rulers he guessed, here to see his father claim the throne. "Kami save us all" he muttered under his breath. His father couldn't look after him and his younger sister for an afternoon without threatening them and locking him in a closet, what would he do with an entire planet? Trunks shuddered at the thought.  
  
He quickened his step, even though he was fairly used to seeing odd-looking creatures, once one gray alien that looked very much like a gray over weight hedgehog that batted 'its' overly long eyelashes at him. he was a bit freaked out. He hurried through the crowds that were gathering in the lower levels of the arena seating area and to the door that lead to the hallway to the royal seating area. yet another perk of being Vegeta's son.  
  
As he entered he skidded to a stop, and stared for a minute at what he saw. 'How in the hell did she get here before me?' he thought to himself, dumbfounded.  
  
"Veggie, come here and look! Look at em all!" a very excited Pan squeeked.  
  
Trunks blinked, and looked to his right. he hadn't noticed his father sitting in a tall backed chair a few feet from the balcony.  
  
"Woman" Trunks winced at the tone his father used. it reminded him far too much of how he had addressed Bulma. "Stop hanging over the edge like a baka, you'll see them all soon enough"  
  
The dark-haired girl shook her rear in returned and smacked it a few times. "If you want me to move my ass, you can kiss it first!" she said, Trunks could hear the smirk in her voice.  
  
Vegeta hesitated for a few seconds. Trunks guessed that noone had dared talk to him like that for quite some time. another thing that made him uneasy. Vegeta's hesitation didn't last long, he got up, grabbed the girl around the waist, prying her away from the balcony with a grunt, he then plopped her down in the chair next to his and gave her a glare.  
  
"If you don't stay there I'll throw you off the balcony myself, woman!"  
  
"I can fly"  
  
"So I'll throw you down"  
  
"I'll hold on"  
  
"Not if I knock you out"  
  
Pan gave him a sharp glare and folded her arms under her chest, stuck her nose up and made a noise of disgust. Finally, she noticed that Trunks had entered.  
  
"What took you so long Trunksie-chan"  
  
He growled at his pet name. "I didn't run like an idiot"  
  
Vegeta cut in, "Boy sit down and shut up, I won't have you two's bickering ruin the tournament"  
  
Pan and Trunks both gaped.  
  
"But.."  
  
"QUIET" Conversation ceased rather suddenly. Too much ego in too small a space always causes tension.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think? .O.o; I'm not to sure of this, I need support to keep writing so you know the drill, 5 more reviews for the next chappy! TOURNEY TIME! ^^ funnesssssss. and how is Juuhachi going to fit into this all??? (if you've got some interesting ideas please tell me!)  
  
-KSP 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the last chappy was so short, this one will be longer! 20 reveiws plz. *hugs*! As you already know, I only own Kamasi. *sniff* anywho. Onward!  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! I am soooo happy that so many people are enjoying the fic! Kama: are you done? Me: maaaybe Kama: *threatening glare* Me: urk.. I can be done.. heh heh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta muttered under his breath, casting glances at his son. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything. its just that he was enjoying having someone with a little bit of backbone to argue with. and the boy simply ruined it. that was all. nothing more. it seemed too much like trying to convince himself of it for the saiyajin-no-oji's liking.  
  
The girl was now teasing his son with her tail. tickling the back of his neck. she had no shame! With a grunt he turned his attention back to the stadium. it was an effort to say the least. He'd never had a saiyajin woman before. he was waiting until he was king to choose a mate, but that girl, no that woman was steadily driving him insane. He coughed a bit louder, trying to remind the two that he was actually in the room too. It seemed to work, because she removed her tail and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
Vegeta folded his arms and gave her a sideways glance, she narrowed her eyes at him threateningly and he quickly looked back out to the arena. The crowds were starting to get restless.  
  
A few minutes later the royal box was filled with several of his 'elites' and a few advisors and such. That damned purple-skinned pain-in-the-ass showed up too. It was really all he could do not to blast the weakling into oblivion. He muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath and folded his arms and turned to face back to the arena, only to be confronted by a pair of dark eyes staring at him from about 3 inches away from his own obsidian eyes.  
  
"What wrong Veggie??"  
  
"Nothing, Pest. Now get away from me!" he awkwardly shoved her back into her own seat, muttering some more about Pan's lack of respect.  
  
"You should really lighten up.." she paused, she must have realized that the people around them weren't really the 'fun' type.. ".Vegeta-sama" she finished her sentence as she settled back in her chair.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at her to see her scowling out at the arena, her face a dark shade of red. Her tail looped loosely around her waist and the tip was twitching. so she was angry too. angry at him? She must have felt his eyes on her because she tilted her face up to look at him; she half-grinned then glared at him again. 'Women are insane.' The Saiyajin-no-oji firmly decided. He looked back out to the arena; the first contestants' names and stats were being broadcast over the loudspeakers while the two combatants were herded into the arena.  
  
Vegeta glanced them over, both female. so they split the divisions, that was a bad idea. Whoever changed it would certainly be sorry. muttering under his breath he looked back to the two combatants, one had a sword and the other a large axe. There was a loud horn and the two began fighting, clashing with weapons. the one with the axe lost her weapon and was quickly dealt with. She was taken off the field on a stretcher. The winner, in bright green armor held up both hands and faced the royal box. Vegeta yawned.  
  
Next another pair of women, one in red and orange armor that made his eyes hurt and the other in black and red. the one in the blaringly bright armor had a bo-staff and the other had a pair of claws. interesting choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kamasi growled at the guards who prodded her onto the battlefield with electric zappers of some sort. she would have gone willingly. As she stepped onto the battlefield her eyes scanned the stands until she found the royal box. The most powerful saiyajin in the universe were up there: Vegeta-sama and his heir Trunks-sama. both legendary super saiyajin. Was there anything she wouldn't give to be that powerful, damn heritage!  
  
She wrapped her tail around her waist loosely, she wasn't afraid, she'd fought much more dangerous opponents that this child. It really was a shame the young woman would have to die, no matter, what mattered was moving on to the next round. As she moved closer she could see the younger woman's face. she was absolutely terrified. Kamasi shook her head and stepped back into a deep fighting stance. 'Gotta make it look good for the crowds.' she thought idly to herself as she flexed her fingers, making the light glint off the metal.  
  
Her opponent's eyes widened and she held the bo-staff even tighter. like that would save her life? Kamasi shook her head, wondering if she was going to be able to give a good show. Fighting was fun, but showing off her skills almost gave her as much enjoyment as battle.  
  
Before she really knew what was happening the blaring horn was going off. Kamasi tilted her head to the side, her neck gave a loud 'pop' and then she grinned. with a kick off the ground she did a double summersault in the air and then threw both feet out at her opponent as she came back down to the arena floor. The attack was blocked by the bo-staff, but that was expected.  
  
She recoiled and then started a flurry of slashes and kicks at her opponent, who was trying to block in vain. She jumped and brought both legs up and shot them out again sending her into a double axel before she touched the ground. her opponent, who had probably just gotten the hardest kick in the ribs she'd ever experienced was just recovering. Kamasi held her hands up as the roar of the crowd beat down into the center of the arena like an avalanche.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tousan. did you feel that?" Trunks asked his father, his eyes never leaving the field.  
  
"Hai. she's stronger than most of the baka's up here" Vegeta muttered, even with the field that stopped the combatants from using ki in battle, it was still possible to sense the strength of the warriors.  
  
"Why is she just a slave?"  
  
"Hell if I know"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kamasi smirked, her opponent was up and apparently ready for more pain. She flexed her fingers again and formed her hands into fists; she was a good ways away from her opponent, which would make things more interesting. She started her dash, zigzagging in a pattern designed to confuse someone who was already in pain. Something she'd practiced too many times to count.  
  
She frowned a bit, as the other woman didn't move, was she planning something? Or just too far gone to be any fun? Just to be safe Kamasi decided to go with the prior and play it safe, she feinted to the left and then sped to the right, only to run strait past her with her left claw extended, she felt them hit flesh. She smirked it truly was fun slicing another being to pieces.  
  
The other woman's hands went to her sides reflexively, a small trickle of blood pouring from her mouth. She couldn't move, fear and pain had immobilized her. Now the only thing to do was, wait for the end. And the end came surprisingly quickly, a tingle at the back of her neck, a faded memory of watching her mother fall in the dust melded into the feeling of hard packed dirt beneath her, and darkness consumed her.  
  
Kamasi frowned a little bit as she pulled the one claw that was nessesary for severing the other woman's spinal column from her neck. It really was a boring fight. She sighed a little bit and watched the corpse fall to the ground, a corpse that had not too long ago been a living being that thought she had a chance of winning this tournament. 'Sad' Kamasi thought as she turned to the royal box and held up her fists in victory, the usual salute when presenting a win to the Saiyajin-no-oji. "Vegeta-sama!" she yelled. "I will win this tournament! Every one dead is dead for you and your glory!".. She'd always had a crush on the prince, as stupid as it was. he wasn't tall either and it made her feel not so alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta blinked a few times. He was just able to hear the loud yell from the stadium below. The crowd was roaring after the show the warrior woman had just given them. He smirked; he had wanted an apprentice for a while now. He watched her kneel and to give a low bow after her dedication. She stood up; chin inclined proudly and walked out of the slaves' arena as if she had just defeated a thousand foes who had disputed her honor.  
  
He motioned to one of his aids; the tall blue-haired alien leaned in close to him. "Yes, Vegeta-sama?" It asked in a high-pitched voice that conflicted with its large build.  
  
"Go buy the one who just won. Give her quarters and new armor, and a decent meal."  
  
The alien stood, its head tilted to the side. "Vegeta-sama?"  
  
"GO!" he growled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta didn't seem to notice, but a certain ebony haired demi-saiyan woman who was sitting next to him, had managed to form a more vicious glare on her face than Vegeta himself could ever contemplate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I dunno. crazyness. Review. and MAYBE I'll write another chappy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to All my Wonderful Reveiwers. and if you didn't catch this the first time around. I don't own Trunksie-chan Nor to I own Veggie-chan! DO I?  
  
*Chibi's of Trunks and Veggie hold up signs that say "We don't belong to ksp! We belong to whoever owns us!^^"  
  
*patpat*  
  
*Chibi-Veggie Bites KSP's hand*  
  
EEP! BAD CHIBI!  
  
*Happy chibi's run off to create some havok* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kamasi sat in her new rooms in the upper level of the Palace. She when she was taken from the ring she would never have guessed it was to bring her here. Kersrit would never have sold her, well maybe for enough money. She frowned at the thought. Who would pay that much money for her? With a sigh she flopped onto the large bed, it was just a twin-sized bed, but she was used to a pallet on the floor with a hundred other slaves around her. So just having a bed to herself at all seemed like something out of a fairytale. She sighed softly to herself as she examined the ceiling. Just plain white paint, but there were no cracks in it. And she didn't even want to think about the rest of the furnishings, a dresser, a desk, a full- length mirror!  
  
She slowly pushed herself up off the bed and went to investigate the attached rooms. She pushed open one door to reveal a closet that was bigger than a lot of places she'd lived in her lifetime. The closet was filled with dark blue body suits and armor like the guards wore, only sleeker. She frowned a little bit and tugged at her red and black armor. It was kinda bulky now that she thought about it; A few seconds later she was pulling the armor over her head. After she finally got her armor off she decided against putting on a new body suit, she kind of liked the one she had now, with the red lightning bolt up the sides of her legs and it was short sleeved, most of those in the closet seemed to be long sleeved.  
  
She grabbed a new set of armor and pulled it on over her head. It formed perfectly to her, as usual, but what was unusual were the straps at the top. Most of the armor she had worn in the past were equipped with those big, bulky shoulder protectors ((think Freiza, people)) though she had to admit the new design was much more comfortable to wear.  
  
She was headed for the second room attached to her bedroom when the door opened and a man in an apron burst in, looking more than a little scared.  
  
"I've been ordered to give you 'a good meal' so.." the little man seemed jumpier than a Merasime Rat at the new moon!  
  
"Food?" she asked hopefully, her eyes lighting up.  
  
The little man nodded and gestured behind him, soon after servants with trays, who had not long ago been sticking their noses up at her were bowing and moving into the room which she had been headed to. She followed the flow of servants till she opened the door and saw what she thought she would never see. a table covered with a mountain of food. and it was all for her.  
  
She didn't wait for the food to stop coming she sat down at the table and began devouring the feast. This was the best food she had ever eaten; the cooks had reason to brag. As she tore into the leg of some sort of bird she glanced around the room. It was almost as big as her bedroom and there was a small bar on the far side along with a refrigerator and a microwave. she seen both on the few occasions when she visited Kersrit's home.  
  
The table was thick, with legs that looked like they could stand to have four times as much food on it as there was. but she realized sadly that the mountain of food was disappearing quickly. She put down the bowl of stew she had been drinking and picked up a spoon. maybe it would make it last longer, She though to herself hopefully.  
  
Sadly the spoon only caused a delay of split seconds. The table was soon clean of everything that even resembled food or drink. Kamasi yawned loudly and stretched, rubbing her belly.  
  
"That was the best meal I've ever had" she said happily, not caring if she was talking to herself aloud.  
  
She pushed her chair back from the table and walked out of the dining area. She considered taking a nap, the bed did look extremely inviting, but decided against it, she was too curious about the last room. She walked over to it and turned the handle, she pushed open the door and was confronted by another warrior dressed in similar armor to her with a smirk on her face. She managed to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs, she looked again. it was her own reflection. she didn't recognize herself in the dark and without her normal armor.  
  
Kamasi praised whatever gods there were that nobody was around to see that. She ventured inside this new room, her fingers fumbling for the light switch. Once it was on, she was dumbfounded by what she saw; a room that was filled with mirrors, and marble counters, a toilet, a sink inset in the counter and a HUGE bathtub. She blinked a few time times at it. She walked over to the bath tub and looked into it. 'That's not a tub, that's a lake!' she thought to herself then turned on the water and poured in some soap that said 'Foaming Bath Scent: Rose'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the tournament went smoothly, several other good fights, but none as impressive as Kamasi's, All but one of Kersrit's fighters managed to destroy their opponents, but even not all of those coming out of the battle unscathed. As his 23 fighters loaded into the hovercraft that was bound for his private training facilities. a grin spread across his face again, thinking about the large amounts of credits that were safely stowed away in his back account by now. much more than the girl was really worth. and enough to keep him sustained for much longer than he anticipated himself to live. And now he had 2 less fighters to feed, his life seemed to be getting better by the minute.  
  
"Sir!?" a young saiyajin with hair that stood directly up in the air and eyes that seemed to be permanently crossed called from the front of the hovercraft. "Are you coming with us?" the boy called  
  
"Yes, yes, Nikkirn, I'm coming, I'm coming." The stout man said as he made his way to the front. A very good day indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta paced in the anteroom of the throne room. He was about to claim the throne of the planet Vegetasei. he'd been waiting his entire life for today, but at the same time, he wished he could be anywhere else. He wasn't exactly nervous. just anxious. umm for it to be over so he could go train! That was it. he wanted to go train.  
  
He frowned a bit and then decided that he had waited long enough, it was custom that whoever was to take the crown would do it at their highest power. but since his highest power would more than likely destroy the palace it was decided that he would do it in Super Saiyajin form. Once more adjusting his cape, a golden flash of light surrounded him and he became super saiyajin. He smirked a few of the servants that should have been going about their duties that were now standing and gaping.  
  
He gave them each an evil smirk and then quickly realized what they were doing and scurried off upon their duties.  
  
Vegeta glanced around at the room; it was overly ornate-completely covered in gilt and exotic looking pottery. He glanced to the doors that would lead to his throne, his future and decided he had put this off for far too long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this one took so long, I've been really busy lately and have had no time to write lately!  
  
Btw, thx to all my wonderful reviewers and if my Jara reads this *HUGS!* 


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks muttered to himself as he stalked through the halls of the palace, his dad's ego was sure to be intolerable at the moment. So he decided not to go to watch his dad take the throne. Pan had. he hated the way she looked at him. She was supposed to like at HIM like that. He always knew that she'd had a crush on him. she was suppose to be his little admirer, though she wasn't little anymore. Maybe he'd lost his chance to have her.  
  
His pondering were quickly interrupted by his stomach's roar (A/N not a growl! A roar! Saiyajin hunnnngry) of hunger, reminding him he hadn't eaten since that morning. Simultaneously his nose started twitching and he realized that the smell of a feast was nearby. Why he hadn't noticed it earlier was something that could be marveled at. But introspection set aside he went off in search of a meal.  
  
Noticing that he'd wandered to the upper middle-class quarters he felt quite comfortable just walking into any room he pleased. he was the Prince now after all, right? He followed his nose to a decently sized quarters and pushed open the door, not bothering to knock, his stomach not allowing his brain to function quite in the manner it should. He pushed the door open and peered around the room, a small sitting area, bed, and a door leading to what his nose told him was the dining area.  
  
Trunks glanced around, and not seeing anyone, walked across the tile floor and into the dining chamber. where he found the remnants of a meal. He frowned. there was only about half a table left, enough for a snack, he though to himself as he walked to a chair, pulled it out and sat down.  
  
Just as he was about to put very good looking dumpling in his mouth he first heard a rather painful sounding 'thud'. then a pain in the back of his head. then realized that he'd been hit. Trunks growled and rubbed the back of his head as he turned to look at his attacker. His ice blue eyes looking extremely annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kamasi was reclining in the bathtub, enjoying the luxury of her first bubble bath when her keen ears picked up the intruder's footsteps in the main chamber. While she was in the barracks she wouldn't have given a second thought to the light tread of feet that was obviously those of a warriors'; but she supposed these were her private quarters now. so she slipped from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her dripping body.  
  
She followed the footsteps into her dining room. There was a man; older than she was. not saiyajin, by the look of the hair and the lack of tail. A servant? Her eyes glanced at the broad, well-defined shoulders as she stood silently in the doorway and her jaw dropped. So he was most definitely NOT a servant. Who was he then? And why was he sitting at her table. her eyes widened as the intruder put his hand on one of HER dumplings.  
  
With a vicious growl she ran up to the man and planted her strongest punch into the back of his head. not really thinking that it would kill a normal person, but hoping to knock him out, what happened next took her completely by surprise.  
  
The man stood up and pushed the chair back more quickly than she could see, rubbing the back of his head. "What was THAT for?" he growled, his eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Uuhh umm.." Kamasi didn't know what to say. he was. gorgeous. and he wasn't unconscious. Between the two, she was rendered nearly helpless.  
  
"Uhh umm WHAT?" the man demanded.  
  
She finally got her wits about her and responded sharply, "Eating MY food!"  
  
"Your food.?" the curious but obviously strong man looked back at the table, then back at the woman in front of him, who he now noticed was clad only in a towel and the narrowed eyes became amazingly timid. Almost like he'd never seen a woman in a towel before. or maybe he was just embarrassed about getting caught eating someone else's food. "Well.. That's no reason to hit somebody"  
  
"Of course it is!" Kamasi nearly shouted at him.  
  
"No, its not! I'll get you more food"  
  
"Yeah right! I'm surprised you're strong enough to rise above a servant ranking! You probably are a servant aren't you? Stolen someone else's armor and waltzing around in people's quarters like you own the place!" Kamasi shouted in her best imitation of a noblewoman.  
  
The man looked aghast. she'd called him weak. and he wasn't. he had the right to kill her now, but he just looked. surprised, like no one had ever taunted him like that before. like. like he simply expected not to be mistaken for someone weak. 'Who is this guy?' she thought to herself.  
  
Then, to her surprise, he gave a shallow bow and with his head tilted slightly upward said, "I'm sorry, miss, I had no idea that you would be so unwelcoming of company."  
  
Kamasi narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms under her breasts, fixing him with a steady glare, there were only two things in the world that she feared one was people who are stronger than her and the other was people who are too nice to her. and this guy seemed to be both.  
  
He continued "I'm sorry I offended you, if it will make up for it, I'd like you to join me in my quarters this evening for a meal". At this Kamasi nearly tripped over herself trying to back up. This was weird. too weird. New quarters. feasts. bubble baths. gorgeous guys asking her to dinner- though it sounded more like an order from his tone of voice and that smirk on his face. she'd seen that smirk somewhere before. This whole thing was just getting too confusing.  
  
"I'll send someone for you around, umm is 7ish okay?" he said, giving her a grin that made her toes curl. All she could do was nod.  
  
"And. what's your name?" he asked, fixing her with those strange, blue eyes, his silky violet hair falling from its ponytail into his face. she just stared for a few seconds.  
  
"E-excuse me.. miss?" he demanded politely.  
  
She pulled her self back from the daze as quickly as she could and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I've had a long day" there, that sounded like a decent excuse"  
  
"Ah, yeah, me too" he said, smiling "So.. what's your name?"  
  
"Umm. uhh.. Kamasi" she said, feeling like a total idiot. "Ahh, that's a nice name" he said, giving her another one of those grins. She wanted to die. "I'm Trunks" he said and then gave her a small bow and brushed past her and out into the hallway before she could think to ask him anything more.  
  
Kamasi followed as quickly as a 'polite' person would to the door and glanced into the hallway. but he was already gone. This day was getting weirder and weirder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks bolted from the room as soon as the door shut behind him, and never looked back. He'd made a total fool of himself, but that girl didn't seem to notice. that nearly naked girl. after he'd finished gawking at the fact that she was in a towel. and one that wasn't that securely wrapped at that, he noticed that she was far too well muscled to be an average noblewoman, even though they trained, they wouldn't have the true stringy build that someone who trained every day since they could walk.plus she had more visible scars than even some of the elites he knew.  
  
A definite enigma, that she was. Plus having dinner with her was one of his more ingenious ideas of the day, that'd make Pan jealous. it always had, when he asked a girl he just met to dinner. yeah that'd piss her off.  
  
As he made his way up to his quarters in the palace, several levels above where he left 'Kamasi' she didn't give the rest of her title, yet another strange thing. he shook his head and smiled a bit, this would actually be an interesting evening.  
  
Trunks decided not to invite her to his personal palace. that would just freak her out, she didn't seem to know exactly who he was, and he wanted to keep it that way. Of course until he decided that he wanted to tell her, and control what he told her. He smiled as he took a turn and climbed a set of spiral stairs that lead to his apartments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews Epitaph Munku- JGSPTV.. . here's the next chappy, I hope you're satisfied..  
  
NEXT TIME!:  
  
Will Pan get 'pissy' about Trunks' date? Will Kama-chan freak when she finds out about Trunks? Will there be a catfight?! Stay tuned till next week (month. year?) and find out!  
  
**Note** FF.net. is being meeean they're making me take the nc-17 raiting off, so you'll have to go to a separate site of mine if you ever wanna read the. naughty bits!  
  
Ja ne! -KSP 


	7. Review Episode!

Hi Hi to my loyal fans! Okay, well I just wanted to explain some things! Some are good... and some aren't!  
  
Bad #1: Exams! I've been studying my brains out for weeks over them so I've had ZERO time for writing *sniff*  
Bad #2: Lack of Inspiration coupled with Lack of Energy (too sleepy... no writie to night!)  
  
Good #1: I got a puppy, i guess that could be considered both good and bad... ^^  
Good #2: Winter Break starts on Friday!!! YAAAY that means like 5 more chappies!  
Good #3: I'm getting a buncha DBZ stuff for christmas from my own personal Trunksie-kun (bwahaha he actually looks like trunks too! *dances*)  
Good #4: Hopefully that will inspire me to write more  
  
Otay I guess I should give you guys a preview neh?  
  
NEXT TIME ON HERE IS GONE (a dbz spinoff!)  
  
What will happen when Kamasi realizes just why she got outta the competition? And what will Veggie say when he finds out Trunks has asked HIS property to dinner. How pissed off is Pan going to get at all of this? And Lastly... who's gunna die? a. Random Gaurd b. Random Maid c. Saiyajin Nobility d. Pan e. Trunks f. Veggie g. Kama-chan h. Me i. You j. My Bio teacher k. My Amer Hist teacher *prays* l. mr. popo m. inu yasha! n. santa clause (?) o. Catullus?! p. Princess Polly! q. Sponge Bob@#LDKF r. Ted s. Bob t. Amanda u. Moo... v. Quack w. Jack Daniels x. Tully! (puppy) y. Steve Irwin z. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! 


End file.
